


A Past Flame

by threeskin



Category: The Legend of Dragoon
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dubcon Cuddling, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Foreskin Play, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeskin/pseuds/threeskin
Summary: After a haunting encounter aboard the ghost ship Saint Louvia Dart and Rose find themselves isolated near Lideria. Whilst caring for her unconscious friend Rose finds herself troubled by thoughts of the Dragon Campaign and of Zieg.This is a mostly smut fic exploring Rose's thoughts and mental state and a more than healthy amount of dirty content for your reading pleasure. It serves as a smutty expansion of a scene in act 2 following the encounter on the ghost ship.
Relationships: Dart Feld/Rose
Kudos: 1





	A Past Flame

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to archiveofourown. I hope you'll enjoy it. This is a largely smut-filled short story exploring the scene with Rose and Dart after their encounter with the ghost ship inspired by a recent quarantine replaying of the game. This story contains SPOILERS for the story, so if you haven't finished the Legend of Dragoon it would probably be best if you don't read this story (Though I can't imagine many people who haven't played the game would be looking for smut-stories of it online).
> 
> This story contains dialog sourced from the game itself with some additional context. I know my writing isn't the best and my prose could certainly use some work, but I hope you'll find it enjoyable regardless. :)

_Dart and Zieg, they are so much alike_ .  _Not only are they Dragoons recognized by the Red-Eyed dragon, but there is something else, something that attracts me..._

The events of the earlier night had been the most difficult in recent memory. Rose had, after thousands of years of lone vigilance, again found herself among companions. She found herself again among those for whom she cared for, even if her cold demeanor seldom allowed such emotion to shine through to the surface. 

Seeing Dart slip as she and her companions had fled the sinking of the Saint Louvia, feeling his hand clasping onto her own for dear life had brought back unpleasant memories. Memories of the Dragon Campaign, of the death of her former companions... of Zieg. 

_After 11,000 years time I now feel the strength and tenderness of Dart...and even his frailty. These tame the insanity of the Dragoon for me. Zieg... if my hands could grab him I wouldn't have had this bitterness._ She thought to herself. If only she could have saved him. 

What would Dart say if he knew the truth? If he knew that she was, indeed, the Black Monster that he sought after. Would he understand that she'd only done what needed to be done? Would he understand the importance, the loneliness of her vigil? 

Memories of that final battle, of the death of Zieg and her friends played on her mind once again as Dart's head rested upon her lap, his soft blond hair laying matted upon his handsome face. He was still damp from the sea from which she'd drug him, the little fire she'd built providing them with some warmth and comforting light within this little nook she'd found. 

Rose's nimble fingers gently brushed the damp blond locks from Dart's face before slowly tracing down the side of his noble features and towards his chin. Her eyes watched as his chest slowly rose and fell encased within his vibrant red armor. 

_When I found you in that forest you were much like a child. You and your friends have grown so much since we first met._ Rose thought to herself, fingers running through Darts hair once more. He looked so much like Zieg, he had the same fire and passion the same strength and tenderness. The same frailty. 

It felt... strange to have friends again. To not be wandering Endiness alone as she had for the past 11,000 years. There was something especially vulnerable about allowing herself to become close to others once again. Dart's plunge into the inky-blackness of the churning sea had reminded her of that all too well.

Dart let out a little grunt, his arms twitching in his sleep, his right leg shifting slightly, the heel of his boot cutting a line within the sands beneath them. He was dreaming about something, no doubt. Perhaps it was the fall, the kiss with death that had brought them here. Or perhaps he dreamed of Lavitz and their persuit of Lloyd....

It was then Rose's eyes would catch a sight of something else, a growing mound between Dart's legs as his cock slowly plumped beneath his trousers of black straining against the damp fabric. 

_Dreaming of Shana, no doubt. Young love._ Rose thought, watching Dart grow to full hardness beneath his clothing, a soft sigh escaping from her throat. Had it been so long since she'd known a lover? Had she neglected herself for so long? It had been thousands of years since she'd had a lover if one could even call the one-night-affairs lovers. Had been at least a decade if not longer since she'd even allowed her own fingers to know her. 

She sat in quiet vigil for a while longer, listening to Dart's whimpers as he slept, watching his hands clench and his hips clench all the while his bulge never died down.  _Must be a pleasant dream_ . 

Gently she would ease herself from beneath Dart's head, letting him rest gently upon the sands beneath them, her nimble body scooting closer to his waist upon her knees. There was part of her that knew she shouldn't, that she should just let him rest... His heart belonged to Shana, everyone knew that even if Dart wouldn't yet openly admit it. And yet she found her hand drawing closer to that bulge between his legs.

It was warm and hard as she rested her hand upon it, as she felt his throbbing need beneath her palm. If she closed her eyes she could almost imagine it was Zieg, that he'd never left. That they were both young lovers once again. Rose's bit her lower lip as her fingers deftly began to tug at the leather cords which bound together Dart's trousers. Slowly they would unfasten the cruel bonds which held his manhood captive, slowly pulling back the fabric which held him contained.

Dart let out a soft sigh of relief as Rose freed him from his distress, his cock springing free, jutting upwards into the cool night's air. Rose's eyes slowly drank in the sight of it, her young pupil's manhood throbbing before her very eyes in desperate want. Dart's manhood suited him. It was a good sized cock of roughly seven inches in length; bigger than most men. It stood confidently above him, a raised vein running along the top of his shaft ending in a plump foreskin-covered bulb that was plump and dark pink. 

“Ahh... Shana...” Dart mumbled out in his sleep, his thoughts of the brown-haired girl he'd rescued not too long ago. It was not Shana's hand, however, which wrapped around his need but that of the Black Monster herself. Her hand slowly twisted as she lowered it down his shaft, working his foreskin back to reveal the full of his bulbous head only to gently work it back in place as he hand raised up his shaft once again. 

Slowly, carefully she would stoke Dart's length, listening to his whimpers with each motion of her hand. As she brought her hand up towards his tip for the forth time a bead of precum would ooze out of his plump head, slowly beginning to fall along the surface of his bulb before her thumb would give it pause. 

Rose's thumb would glide over the surface of his cockhead in slow circles her soft flesh now lubricated with his own juices. Her left hand slide down between her legs, fingers running through the soft hair of black which framed her pussy,middle finger brushing over the little cleft which hide her clit before working slowly down the sides and over her soft, warm lips. She couldn't resist letting loose a sigh into the cool night air. 

It took all of her strength not to mount him then and there by the fire, to feel his thick, needy cock inside of her to ride him as she had once ridden Zieg. Truthfully Rose suspected Dart was still a virgin; He was young still, missed Shana's obvious signs of love and desire. While she might wish to mount him, to feel Dart inside of her depths it wouldn't be fair to rob him of that. He was meant for Shana, not one such as herself.

A whimper escaped her throat, her exploring fingers revealing just how wet her entrance had become. It truly had been ages since she'd had a lover, years since she'd taken the time for herself. Her finger sickened now with her own juices she would guide them back upwards along her slit and onto her button, fingers slowly tickling her most sensitive of places in a slow, circular motion. Her hand finally returned to Darts manhood in full once again, her hand slowly twisting around his bulb, before sliding down the length of his shaft once again.

Dart's whimpering grew more desperate, his arms and legs shivering once again.  _Almost done already._ She mused to herself, her fingers picking up their pace. He was most definitely still a virgin. 

Rose's thighs tensed as she teased herself, watching Dart's cock throb within her grasp, watching as more precum wept from his cockhead. It was all too much, it had been too long. She might not be the one to mount him, might not be the one to make him a man but she'd allow herself one further indulgence. 

Bending at the waist, Rose lowered herself down, placing a soft kiss upon the tip of Dart's cock. Her tongue slid from her mouth, curling alongside his plump glans, pushing their way into his foreskin. Poor Dart could only whine as Rose's tongue explored the curves of his crown, his salty offerings washing over her tongue. 

“Ahh... nnmmph..” Dart whimpered in his sleep, his mind filled with dreams of Shana, her lips wrapped around his prick. In truth it was the black-haired Rose which slowly began to swallow his manhood, drawing him further into her wanting mouth. Her fingers teased at her pearl, her toes tightening, her legs tensing, her own desire rising. She took him in to halfway along his shaft before retreating back to his tip, tongue once again curling around his glans.

She might have continued on, might have taken him in even further were it not for the sudden groan of Dart beneath her. The sudden grunting of a familiar name: “Shana” His arms tensed once again and his manhood twitched as the first wad of his thick, heavy cum spat out into her tongue. 

That was a taste, a scent she had not experienced in centuries. Rose let out a whimper as Dart's cock made it's offerings to her tongue, a second burst of cum soon following spitting out into her mouth hot and thick. The feeling of his warm offerings, knowing  _ she  _ had been the one to make him cum was enough to push her too over the edge.

Rose's thighs tensed, clamping down tight as her own orgasm rolled through her body, a little whimper muffled by the thickness within her mouth. Her fingers continued their dutiful work, their pace slowing as her orgasm rolled through every inch of her body. With another whimper she swallowed down Dart's copious offerings, gently suckling his tip for every last drop he had to offer.

Finally she let Dart's manhood free of her mouth with a soft pop and a breathy sigh... Her body still feeling that tingly exhaustion one felt after powerful and much needed orgasm, her skin slightly damp with a fresh layer of sweat despite the coolness of the night breeze. Within an instant it was over, Dart had settled almost instantly into a peaceful sleep and Rose was left with the realization of what she had done.

_ I saw Zieg in Dart _ . She thought to herself as she tucked Dart's cock away once again, carefully lacing up the bindings of his trousers that he'd be none the wiser. 

_But Dart is Dart. He is not Zieg._ _No... he is not Zieg._ Dart was meant for Shana, and Zieg was still gone no matter how much she might see Zieg in Dart's handsome face. All the same, she would find herself cuddled up against him for the remainder of the night, keeping vigil over him until the sun lit the pathway for a young boy and his dog...


End file.
